


Midnight

by lorisquill



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorisquill/pseuds/lorisquill
Summary: Serj and Daron share New Year’s with each other and their bandmates.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I’m back again. Apologies for being on kind of a hiatus, I just haven’t been able to finish much of anything until now. In other news, I’m super into the band System of a Down now, so enjoy this sappy gay stuff for it I was inspired to write while on vacation.

_ 11:50 PM, December 31, 2004. _

This night was one of a peaceful kind. Vibrant stars twinkled all throughout the navy blue sky, like a thousand little fireflies performing the dance they had every night since the beginning of time. A cool breeze complemented the perfectly warm temperature, all topped off with the soothing sound of waves endlessly lapping at the beach shore.

This setting was also especially perfect for the special occasion tonight. Of course, said special occasion happened to be New Year’s Eve. The System of a Down crew, which consisted of Serj Tankian, Daron Malakian, Shavo Odadjian and John Dolmayan, had come to end up spending their New Years on a beachfront in Hawaii. 2004 had been quite the busy year, between performances, songwriting, and everything else under the sun the band members had needed to attend to, both personal and professional. After everything, it was safe to say they were beat. To celebrate all the hard work and times they’d gone through together, not to mention to take a well-needed break, Shavo had graciously offered to take the whole band on an end-of-the-year trip. That’s how the four boys had ended up in paradise, ensuring that their final moments of the year were to be enjoyed in the best way possible. This trip especially felt like a treat to Daron and Serj because, well, they happened to be dating, and it was a sort of getaway to just spend time with each other and their friends. Better yet, to not have to worry about the prying eyes of the media and music industry. Even if it was only for a week, it was an enormous relief to the both of them.

The two relaxed at the makeshift setup that had been created on the sand, glancing over every now and then at John and Shavo playfully horsing around near the waves, drinks in hand. The surroundings were lit just well enough to see via lamps that rested on the little table they’d dragged out. Upon this table were also some more drinks (beer and wine), and a small portable radio broadcasting the New Years countdown.

Daron took a sip of his own beer and turned to the other man sitting across from him. “Serj?”

“Hm?” The taller shifted his gaze. His focus had been captivated by the brightly shining constellations in the night sky.

_ God, he was gorgeous, _ Daron thought to himself. Dark, sepia eyes colored honey by the lowlight, coupled with even darker curls blowing ever so slightly in the wind to perfectly frame his face. “I-“ The smaller boy’s heart was suddenly pounding, overcome by the beauty of his lover. “I just want to thank you for everything.”

A smile lit up Serj’s face, melting Daron’s heart even further. “Thank you too.” He edged his chair closer to the side of the table where Daron was seated. “You have no idea how much good you’ve done and how much joy you’ve brought me. Being with you this past year, and all the years prior, through everything, has strengthened our bond more than I could ever put into words.”

“Serj,“ Daron started in absolute awe. “That means so much. Truly.” He leaned closer to Serj as well. “I cannot believe how lucky I am to have someone as beautiful, talented, kind-hearted, and just all-around amazing as you. Also, you’re so fucking cheesy, but I love it.” He couldn’t hold back his own grin that was stretching from ear to ear.

“So are you,” Serj snickered, resting his large hand on top of Daron’s soft and smaller one.

“Shh. We both are.”

Shavo’s voice calling from nearby broke the two out of their conversation. “Hey! You guys! They’re counting down!”

The four then gathered around the battered old radio blaring out the current time.  _ Thirty seconds until midnight, _ it proclaimed. While the others chanted the numbers along with the broadcast, Serj’s mind was in motion as it fell upon an idea. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he planned out what was to be a perfect moment. For now, he chimed in with his friends until he knew the moment would come, his grasp remaining firm but also gentle on Daron’s hand. Childlike wonder and excitement sparkled in all of their eyes.

“Three! Two-“

With one second left, Serj turned to Daron. “Daron.”

Daron’s eyes flitted in his direction. “Serj?”

As the last moment of 2004 ticked away, Serj leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips, gingerly cupping his jaw with his free hand. Daron, of course, immediately nestled into the embrace with an equally affectionate show of love. “Happy New Year! Welcome 2005!” Shavo and John shouted out behind them, laughing and clapping, proceeding to take long, celebratory swings from their drinks.

“Happy New Year, baby,” Serj whispered to Daron after they pulled apart, ghosting his lips over the other boy’s. Daron let his forehead rest against his boyfriend’s. “Happy New Year, I love you so much. I love you so fucking much, you know that?” Daron stared into him with his signature wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Serj couldn’t help but break out into the most enormous grin that was humanly possible. He wanted nothing more than to spend the new year giving all the love and support he possessed to his dearest, and that was exactly what he intended to do. He leaned forward to plant another kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, Daron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
